


Lost

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chromedome's death, Swerve finally gets a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

He was quieter, now, more subdued. After the screaming and the crying and the restless denial, there was now nothing. For such a vivacious creature, seeing him so docile now, it was almost surreal.

Swerve enjoyed the company at night, though. He would be lying to himself if he denied the selfish voice in the back of his mind that was glad that Rewind was alone now. Now he had a roommate - something he had wanted for a long time now. But it was all wrong.

Swerve had not known them for a long time, but in that short period of time, he had learned a thing a two about Chromedome and Rewind. He may have been a loud mouth and gossip, but Swerve was endlessly observant. Even that wasn’t needed to know that Chromedome and Rewind were endlessly devoted to each other. It felt wrong to see one without the other.

Rewind never stopped looking lost. He still went about his duties, stopped by at the bar for a few hours, but he never did it was the same enthusiasm as before. Swerve worried about him; spent entire night-cycles watching his frame from across the room, as if afraid that he would disappear at any moment to reunite with his Endura.

A greedy part of Swerve, the part that craved affection and attention and approval, wanted to hold him close, tell him everything would be okay. Anything to keep Rewind from teetering off the edge.

Swerve had never lost a lover, least of all an Endura, but he hoped everything would be okay.


End file.
